


【鸣佐】意外接吻

by Summertiannu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertiannu/pseuds/Summertiannu
Summary: R18，双偶像，有一点论坛体





	【鸣佐】意外接吻

主题：报！！！！鸣佐又双叒叕发糖啦！！！！！

0L 新的那期团综啊啊啊啊啊啊

= =

 

1L = =

我靠名字都写错了！！  
又亲了啊！！！！他们又亲了！！！！！！

 

2L = =

我tm磕爆！！！老乡女孩流下了幸福的泪水5555555555555555

 

3L = =

米唐女子舌甘！！！  
我哭了，你们呢？！！！！

 

4L = =

？？？？？发生了什么！！有没有朋友贴个图！！！！

 

5L = =

善良路人给新郎新郎送上红包

 

6L = =

我爱死他们！！！！！！！！！！

 

7L = =

1\. GIF  
2\. GIF

 

8L = =

妈呀我操这他们滋溜滋溜哈库拉玛塔塔

 

9L = =

快乐百分百！！！！

 

10L = =

Wuli太子也太英俊了888888！！！  
我哭得打嗝

 

11L = =

他在笑！！！！好好看！！！颜粉当场倒立fewtfesfd

 

12L = =

他们都笑了啊哈哈哈哈！！我也哭1111

 

13L = =

太可爱了太可爱了太可爱了！！太子的嘴怎么张这么大啊好蠢！！！！笑死我！ball ball你不要再乱用这么好看的脸哈哈哈哈！！

 

14L = =

鹿丸传宁次宁次传志乃志乃传太子的时候就一气呵成对接如流这小塑料片完全没有掉的而且嘴巴一贴就接过去了看起来好矜持哦哈哈哈，太子要传给倾城的时候怎么一下子按上倾城的后脑勺了！！

 

15L = =

Wtmxs！！而且佐助还很自然的把手放鸣人肩上了？？？？？！！你们怎么这么熟练啊555555！！！

16L = =

？？？？？nili佐助殿下不是冷酷忧郁帅王子的人设吗？

 

17L = =

哈哈哈哈不要再给助助艹非主流人设了踢走踢走啊哈哈哈

 

18L = =

那是12岁时的人设，当时还真的是个超凡脱俗清新无敌纯洁得像一张白纸的小酷哥  
but那个时候鸣佐就已经互相夺走对方的初吻了

 

19L = =

怎么回事7哥的图裂了？？这么劲爆的吗

 

20L = =

倾城你团大尺度担当诚不我欺

 

21L = =

委屈巴巴，只是倾城亲完正要离开继续传给下一个人的时候小塑料片刚好掉了而已

 

22L = =

然后左手按着倾城后脑勺的太子慌忙地用嘴顶小塑料片，攀着太子肩的倾城也慌忙去接，就亲上了233333

 

23L = =

他们的表情都好逗哈哈哈哈，完全没有一点吃惊的感觉反而笑得很快落

 

24L = =

亲惯了吧这是2333333

 

25L = =

排，他们确实也亲了不少次了233333333，其他营业cp真该好好学学

 

26L = =

他们szd！！！倾城笑得好温柔啊啊啊啊

 

27L = =

就算是在梦里我也要大声喊出我搞到真的了！！！！！！

 

28L = =

Woc你佐还能有温柔的时候？粉丝滤镜不要太厚哦

 

29L = =

1\. jpg  
First kiss！！！！！  
小孩子们好可爱！！

 

30L = =

哈哈哈哈两人表情都好狰狞

 

31L = =

掐脖子呸呸呸真的是幼稚鬼本鬼了， “我一定要杀了你”这句话太……..啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

 

32L = =

两人撞到一起的时候下意识就闭上眼睛了超可爱！！

 

31L = =

撞到太子的小朋友一脸懵逼：“诶是我的错吗？对不起！”

 

32L = =

后来还问了小倾城太子のkiss是什么味的，小佐助的脸红得像番茄了：“大概是味增吧…可恶，我怎么知道啊，那个超级大白痴！！”

 

33L = =

5555555555555太甜了我把心都掏出来给你们  
说起来佐助在后来的采访里说自己12岁的时候以为鸣人是故意要捉弄他才亲他的，这个点好戳我

 

34L = =

16岁佐助要跳去蛇叔的公司的时候太子真的哭得撕心裂肺，“那家伙只是想要你的身体啊！”虽然很燃？但是听起来好sq哦

 

35L = =

哭jj，当时cp粉的人生真的灰暗了55555，没想到后来佐助还是回木叶加了FW团重聚真的太好

 

36L = =

蛇蛇好委屈，被太子说得像人贩子一样，模特公司不要好看的身体要什么！

 

37L = =

他们竟然在firewind里相处得好好，我以为他们在16岁的时候彻底闹掰了

 

38L = =

希望他们更加努力营业5555年纪大了只想吃糖

 

39L = =

FW团真的给给的，我记得之前吃pocky鸣佐还亲到过一次

 

40L = =

1\. jpg  
他们真的不简单！

 

41L = =

太子和倾城怎么把整根pocky都吃了？不传吗？

 

42L = =

亲到的时候他们还很默契地歪脸了！！！贴得好紧我jjyyd

 

43L = =

佐助后面的sai吓得眼睛都睁大了！能让微笑魔君不再眯眯眼两位真是好本事！

 

44L = =

说起来这次传小塑料片的时候佐井也是站在倾城后面233333333

 

45L = =

哈哈哈哈宁次哥哥都翻白眼了

 

46L = =

xsrl看鹿丸大大的表情像是很羡慕志乃有墨镜

 

47L = =

真的太好磕了这对wtm哭爆

48L = =

后来太子说没听清楚游戏规则？？？我是不相信的想亲你就直说，亲得行云流水，倾城也不解释两个人都听错也太有趣了8

 

49L = =

那时候的两人还会脸红，现在老司机一样…更棒了

 

…………

 

鸣人好笑地关掉了论坛，从背后抱住了刚刚洗完澡吹完头发的佐助，轻轻咬了下秘密恋人白里透红的耳朵。

“佐助~”金毛犬撒娇似地喊，一边悄悄转移阵地朝白皙的脖子亲吻，头发软乎乎地蹭在佐助肩膀上弄得有点痒，原本圈在腰上的手不安分地解开了松垮的腰带，些微冰凉的手指游走在胸前，有意无意地撩拨着两颗粉红的果实。

“别闹了，大笨蛋……”佐助勾起嘴角微微扭头，轻轻打掉鸣人作恶的手，“不许咬脖子，会被看到。”

鸣人硬是不轻不重地吸了口，留一个紫红的吻痕印在天鹅般优美的脖颈，再捏着漂亮的下巴转过佐助的脸朝着被水气熏得嫣红的嘴吻了上去，唇舌交缠，暧昧生动的水声蛇一样蜿蜒爬行进两人的耳朵。

两人顺理成章地滚上了床。

英俊绅士的金毛犬压在恋人身上，低头舔吻恋人形状优美的锁骨，浅浅的牙印化作玫瑰长在少年素白的身体上。再额头相抵，大海一样的眼睛撞入一片漆黑的夜，天上和眼里的星光都柔和了。

“他们看到才好……”鸣人的手摩挲着佐助光洁的脸颊，“要他们都知道你是我的。”

佐助伸手把垮在鸣人身上的衣袍也解了，抬头又亲了一口：“咬人的恶犬。”

恶犬笑得六根胡须都变得狡黠：“你自找的。”

“今天的节目，你明知道我是故意的，偏偏要低头。”

鸣人啃咬吸吮起佐助胸前的乳粒，故意舔得啧啧有声，另一只手指在乳晕打转，时不时轻轻掐一下，少年被热水洗得粉红微热的身体更加烫了。

“还偷偷张开嘴唇让我的舌头进去。”

漆黑的夜空下起淅淅沥沥的小雨，撞不进他们两人的公寓。天花板挂着的吊灯很暖，佐助眯起眼睛，拿手臂挡住脸，感觉自己脸已经烧得滚烫，肯定又被鸣人捉弄得红了。

鸣人一路向下侵城掠池，将佐助白嫩的大腿掰开，含住腿间那根已经稍稍站起的东西，从顶端慢慢吃下去，一边灵活地用手套弄，咕啾咕啾，滑腻腻的淫液淌到蓝色的床单上，晕出深色的湿痕。

 

“蓝色，”佐助毫不犹豫地回答主持人的问题，“我最喜欢的颜色是蓝色。”在镜头移走的时候不经意般地望身边的队友。

 

晴朗的天空，或者是从天空中往下看，俯视大海所能所见到的颜色，是那双眼睛才有的，那个时候面对镜头闪着光，此刻燃起了火。

佐助并不想压抑自己，一声一声绵软的呻吟像是裹着糖霜，从湿润艳红的唇瓣中流出，大大方方地展现给鸣人和自己听。

“啊……快进来……”

佐助不自觉地夹了夹胯下撩拨放火的金色脑袋，鸣人终于肯放过被舔得湿漉漉的性器，抱着白面似的臀部狠狠揉了几下，留下几道情色的红痕，沾着淫液的指尖在小穴附近打着转儿挑逗，才温柔细心地慢慢刺了进去。

佐助配合地抬高被粉丝们形容为“白皙精瘦而没有一点女气，线条流畅肌肉恰到好出柔韧而充满力量”的腰好让鸣人扩张得更方便一点。鸣人很小心，但男人的穴道毕竟不是天生适合性爱的，才只没入两个指节就像是陷入了僵局。

鸣人遗憾地抽出手指，翻出没剩多少的润滑剂，蜂蜜味太甜腻，佐助并不怎么喜欢。他仔细地抹在手指上，进入的时候总算是轻松了不少。

细长好看的手指探进了他已经很熟悉的穴道，旋转屈伸，轻松找到了能让佐助疯狂的那点。一反床上温柔贴心的绅士形象，鸣人这次坏心眼地磨了磨，佐助猝不及防地发出了更高的呻吟，双腿颤抖着张得更开了些。

“混蛋…嗯啊！……玩够了没有…”佐助蒙上水雾的眼睛朝鸣人一瞪，眼尾浸出的粉红生动起来，锈刀软剑一样磨去了凌厉，像是一个刻意为之的挑逗。

鸣人嘿嘿一笑，暂停欺负佐助的想法，把最后一点润滑剂抹在肿胀得快发痛的阴茎上，再大刀阔斧地冲了进去。佐助抬得发酸的腰一瞬间绷紧，然后就要软下，鸣人眼疾手快地扶住，两只手掐在雪白精瘦的腰上，麦色与白色的肤色差分外惹眼。

“啊…哈啊…慢…慢一点”

佐助舒服地呻吟出来，喘息声也变得粗重，像被火点燃的柴。他艰难地挺身勾住鸣人的脖子索要一个亲吻，相当大胆地含住对方的舌尖吸吮，半眯着眼舔咬嘴唇，把两人的唇瓣都磨得绯红，含不住的涎液从嘴角滴到尖俏的下巴。

鸣人心领神会地抱起佐助让他坐在自己身上，两条长腿热情地缠在自己腰上，圆润的指尖轻轻滑过自己的背，最后报复性地用白皙的指腹狠狠地磨了磨，倒是不舍得留下抓痕。

毕竟是艺人，公众人物，公司自然要求不能谈恋爱，大多数粉丝也反感自己的偶像莫名其妙就有了恋人。台面上艹人设卖cp自然是大家喜闻乐见的，要是知道前途无量的当红明星真的是同性恋，大众基本也不能接受，铺天盖地的指责谩骂足以毁掉明星的人生。

他们之间的爱谁也不知道，除了鸣人和佐助自己。

 

佐助去大蛇丸公司的那几年鸣人虽然白天照样一副阳光开朗的样子赶通告或者学习，夜里整夜整夜睡不着，黑眼圈几乎遮不住。他经常给佐助打电话发信息，但大多数时候佐助都很冷淡，或者根本不回，愤怒和思念像石头一样沉入深不见底的井里，激不起听不到一点水声。  
直到后来在一个慈善晚会里碰到，鸣人激动地迎面上去还没来得及说什么就被佐助示意去洗手间，一直进到一个隔间里关门吻了下去。

鸣人吃惊地推开，佐助看着他眼眶都红了，低声说：“这就是我去大蛇丸公司的原因，你不要…再缠着我了。”

五味杂陈，佐助临走前的眼神，深夜还亮着的手机屏幕，得不到回应的简讯，被掐断的电话，各种画面一拥而入几乎把金发少年的心房撞破，他哭着抱住佐助在他耳边低哑地说对不起对不起，让你等了这么久。

你回来吧。

 

鸣人抚着佐助泛红的脸拨弄他被汗水打湿的刘海，亲吻他光洁的额头，一边摸着他的后脑勺手指插进乌黑的发丝里轻柔地梳着。鸣人是团里年龄最小的，被队友和粉丝宠成一个不折不扣的团霸。在床上他却十分温柔对待佐助，像是在抱一件珍贵且易碎的宝贝。

可是今天不一样，他就是想欺负佐助，让他露出意乱情迷的表情，剥掉他在台上冷静自持的外衣，让那张被粉丝们说是神颜的脸失态，因为他失态，只有他才能看到。

他格外喜欢亲吻佐助的脖颈，特别是连着左肩的那一块。他故意激烈地顶弄那个让佐助激烈的点，让他的呻吟都舒服得支离破碎，要他带着哭腔叫自己慢一点。

鸣人假意不满地用手指捏着佐助胸前的乳粒玩弄，抠挖乳孔，吃醋道：“佐助穿得好露，不许你以后这么穿。”

“呜…嗯啊…不要……什么…”

佐助被弄得眼前一阵阵发白，蜂蜜甜腻的味道让他不住皱眉，鼻子像是被堵住了一样声音也变得软糯，耳边嗡鸣只有自己的呻吟和喘息才听得清楚些。

“你以前在大蛇丸那里拍的照片…气死我了，他绝对对你不怀好心，让你穿那种衣服。”鸣人忿忿道，亲了口佐助红红的鼻尖，加快了冲刺。

“啊…不是…呃嗯…只有那次呜…”

佐助的头脑都变得晕乎乎，嘴巴几乎不能合上，搂着鸣人的背口齿不清地解释。

“骗人，”鸣人再次把他压到床上，“上次你演的那个电影，大家都有打戏怎么就你衣服打着打着就掉了。”

“哈啊…慢…不要了啊啊…！”

后穴被撞得湿淋淋，淫靡的水声搅着呻吟喘息断断续续地回响在温暖华贵的房间里，像是在勾勒一部情色电影。佐助虽然说着不要，双腿却更加用力地攀着鸣人的腰，数十下撞击后他和鸣人同时到达了高潮。

鸣人又缠着佐助要了好几次，让佐助后来不得不压抑呻吟害怕明天被发现声音沙哑。完事之后他几乎累得直接昏睡过去，嘴唇被咬得微微发肿。鸣人体贴地抱着他进了浴室，在他耳边低声说：“佐助，下次我们再玩点别的花样吧。”

传塑料片和巧克力棒的亲吻不是偶然，脚滑摔倒抱住佐助的腰不是偶然，进鬼屋被吓得紧握佐助的手不是偶然，在回答喜欢的人的类型时描述黑发白肤腰细腿长不是偶然，一次又一次地大喊佐助名字更不是偶然。

“嗯……”佐助迷迷糊糊地应了一声就陷入梦乡。

 

Fin.


End file.
